Rumour Has It
by In Somnis Veritas
Summary: King Alistair has an elven mistress. Steamy stuff. NSFW.


Title: Rumour Has It

Summary: King Alistair has an elven mistress. One-shot. NSFW.

Pairings: F!Tabris/Alistair

Rating: M for adult language and graphic content

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just borrow. Thanks Bioware, you guys are amazing. First fic, first time writing smut. Please be gentle.

_Last edited_: 11/17/11 some minor revisions.

* * *

><p><strong>RUMOUR HAS IT<strong>

_"You hear about King Alistair of Ferelden? He has an elven mistress. Hope his queen never finds out."_

They were in the war chamber. In times of war it would have been used to strategize battle plans and discuss combat tactics. In times of peace like now, the room was used to discuss more domestic policies and diplomatic matters. Today's events were anything but diplomatic to say the least. The elven Warden, Kallian Tabris shook her booted foot impatiently as Queen Anora spewed some more shite or whatever about the Bannorn and their plight. The queen knew very well the Bannorn was just fine, but Her Royal Bitch loved to clash with the Warden on just about everything from the allocation of troops to the colour of the carpet in the grand hall. The pixie rogue glared daggers at the blonde noblewoman as she tore apart Kallian's argument to send more troops to Amaranthine.

"We've heard little activity from the Deep Roads since the end of the Blight; why not send those troops to Amaranthine if you need them so badly?" Anora scowled, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring right back at the Warden sitting next to her husband.

"You do that," Kallian replied sarcastically, "While you're at it, why not fight the next Blight yourself. You can scowl the archdemon to death with your shrieks." She rolled her eyes at the queen who threw her arms up in defeat. Anora bit her tongue, wanting so desperately to curse out the redheaded rogue but remained silent.

Kallian stood up, pleading her case to the rest of the council. "Amaranthine was ravaged by the Mother –"

At that the queen snapped, "And whose bloody fault was that? Who made the decision to raze the city and burn it to the ground?"

Kallian's eyed flashed with anger, oh how she wished she could punch that bitch right now square in her button nose. The pixie slammed her hands down on the council table. It shook with great force and Anora's eyes widened. Perhaps she had let her temper get the best of her, Anora thought. Eamon stood up quickly, positioning himself between the two women. One looked like she had seen a ghost and the other looked like she was about to murder.

"This is clearly not going anywhere. We will recess and readdress this issue tomorrow." Eamon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration. He walked over to Anora and held out an arm for her. The women stood there glaring at each other for a few more moments before the queen took Eamon's arm. She walked with him for a few paces towards the side exit when she stopped and peered over her shoulders. The queen looked at her husband, who had been very quiet during the heated discussion.

"Alistair, are you coming?" she asked haughtily. The King opened his mouth to reply, but it was Kallian that spoke for him.

"His Majesty will not. He and I need to discuss Grey Warden matters of _great_ importance," she replied, just as haughtily.

_A likely story_, Anora thought.

Alistair stared, eyes shifting between his wife and his second-in-command. He wasn't quite sure what to do or say, frustrated with once again being caught in the middle of the two. Instead, he rubbed his temples lightly with two fingers hoping to ward off a migraine. They were always at each other's throats. You'd think they'd get sick of it after seven years or so.

"I'll see you at supper," he finally muttered to his wife.

With that Anora was dismissed and she took her leave in a huff, lips curled in a sneer but silent. Her lips pursed so tightly together, her mouth had practically disappeared from her face, leaving just a line in its place.

Kallian sat back down in the leather arm chair, frustrated with the queen. Alistair turned to face her, shaking his head. "Must you always antagonize her like that?" he asked, trying desperately hard to stifle a laugh as the other members of the council gathered their things and left the room, leaving the two alone. She shook her head at him and made a face as she gathered her parchments and research from the table.

"She started it," Kallian exclaimed, "Must she always be such a pretentious bitch?"

With that she stood up, struggling with the heavy texts and parchments gathered in her arms. Alistair followed after, walking slightly ahead to open the large oak door in their way. "You made her queen, you know," he chimed as she walked past him into the long hallway that lead to her office.

"Don't remind me," she murmured under her breath.

Alistair let go of the door and quickened his stride to catch up to the angry elf. She was stomping with each step, cursing the queen silently in her mind and regretting the day she placed the arrogant woman on the throne. Meanwhile, Alistair came up from behind her, eyeing at her slender figure from top to bottom. His gaze lingered at her derrière and hips, hypnotized by the feminine sway of her hips as she walked. Her leather skirt bounced back and fro with each step teasing him with up-skirt peaks of her smooth and perky backside.

Kallian stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulders. She caught his gaze and smirked as he blushed from having been caught. He grinned playfully and moved up to walk beside her, adding, "You'll get your troops, I promise you."

Stopping at a door, she turned to face him and hugged her books closer to her chest. He eyed hungrily at the tops of her breasts, pushed up by her tight armor. Kallian peered up into his distracted eyes, raising an eyebrow out of feigned surprise. "Oh really now? Am I?" she asked, playfully inquisitive.

Alistair smirked at her, matching her mischievous look with one of his own. He leaned in closer, placing a hand against the door to brace himself as he hovered over her form for a kiss, whispering, "of course."

But before he could capture her lips with his, they were interrupted by the sounds of hushed voices and feet shuffling around. Alistair pulled away, stopping himself from indulging in her lips just in time as handmaidens rounded a corner carrying baskets of sheets and linens. The women hurried along, keeping their heads bows down and eyes glued to the floor. Kallian's gaze followed them as they rushed away, presumably to gossip with the other servants about what they had just seen.

When they vanished, she returned her gaze to Alistair, peering into his brown eyes with wide and hopeful green ones of her own.

"Does that mean I get to call her an insipid bitch until you dispatch them?" She sounded absolutely giddy like a school child. He made a noise sucking his teeth, giving her a stern look like he was chastising her.

"I don't think so, love. Play nice."

She frowned at him when he said that. As if she could ever.

Using the heel of her boot, she pushed open the door and leaned backwards into the room. His arm gave way as the large door swung open and Alistair found himself falling forward into Kallian as she pulled away. He smirked again as he composed himself from the stumble. Stepping into her office, he turned around to close the door shut behind him as she threw her work down on a nearby empty armchair.

When he turned back around to face her, Kallian was leaning against the edge of her work desk. It was large and magnificent, made of red mahogany and varnished with a shiny coat of gloss. One hand gripped its edge while another pointed a finger at him, curling it to beckon him. Alistair simply shrugged his shoulders and strutted towards her.

_What can I say? I am a weak, weak man, _he thought to himself as he quickly stripped himself of his King's armor, gauntlets and breastplate first.

"What if I don't want to play nice?" she asked coyly, as her hands helped him remove his steel greaves and boots. The massive armor fell to the floor with a loud clang and now her small hands were massaging his biceps, chest, and torso through the thin cotton shirt. They traveled all over his body before settling on his stiffening member.

He sucked in a deep breath, straining to control his breathing as his heart rate increased. It felt like the organ would beat straight out of his chest as her hands grasped him through the fabric. To take his mind off of her titillating touch he positioned himself standing between her legs, nudging her with his knee to part them.

Quickly, he removed her spaulders and began undoing the laces on her leather corset, holding his breath as he peeled back the armor to expose her naked breasts. Leaning close to her face, he could feel her hot breath on him yet he retrained himself from kissing her. The pixie whispered in his ear, her lips grazing the lobe of his ear. It sent shivers down his spine.

"What are you going to do about that, hmm?" she teased, licking along his neck and collarbone. Her touch made his skin burn on fire but he had to remain calm and composed, at least for now.

In a swift motion, he spun her around and bent her body down onto the desktop with a firm but gentle push. Kallian cried out a little as he readjusted his position between her legs, pushing himself against the curve of her backside. The edge of the desk cut into her pelvis painfully but she did not mind. It was the good kind of pain. Instead, she growled excitedly, using her arms to try and push herself up.

Stopped with one hand on the small of her back, Kallian submissively declined to continue putting up a fight while Alistair's hands reached around to her front to remove the rest of her garments. He fiddled with the buckle of her belt and swiftly undid it causing her leather skirt to fall onto the floor in a flop. The king's calloused hands massaged her shoulders and back as he grinded his hips into her backside once again. Even through the fabric of his trousers and the silk of her smallclothes, he could feel the heat of her sex radiating.

Alistair leaned forward to touch his lips to her pointed ears as she did to him moments earlier, whispering, "If you aren't going to play nice," as his hands slid down her back around her hips to her front. He allowed her some room to push up from the desk's edge, wedging his hand between her and the desk to cover the front of her crotch with his palm. His fingers quickly pushed aside her smalls, soaked in her desire, reaching for her smooth slit. He toyed with her swollen lips before pushing in two digits. This caused her to moan softly and he whispered again close to her ear, "then I guess I'll just have to make you."

Slowly and deliberately, he began to stroke her inner walls with the tips of his fingers. She cried out a little, conceding to his control and relishing in the pleasure he gave her. He smirked again at her. She was always _so_ stern and _so_ serious, in control of everything on the battlefield. Except when it came to the bedroom she was like a wild animal conceding control to her lover.

Kallian purred under his touch and protested when he removed it. She peered over her shoulders to speak up but he silenced her with a singular digit pressed against his puckered lips. "Shh," he cooed and she relented. Alistair then stuck out his tongue to lick his fingers clean, indicating the activity he most enjoyed performing on her.

She kept still as Alistair dropped to his knees, touching the hemline of her smallclothes and admiring the intricate black lace trimming. Hastily, he yanked them down, ripping that very same lace trimming to tattered shreds. Now, she was bare and exposed for him and she could feel his hot breath against her wetness, driving her insane.

"P-please," she whimpered, nudging her backside towards him. Smiling, he gripped her thigh and hiked it upward to lie on the hard desktop. She hissed and nudged her backside once more, obviously disapproving of his teasing her. As she cursed him silently in her mind, he flicked his quick tongue across her nub and she ceased disapproving, purring like a kitten once more. He did it again, this time lingering longer; taking his time as he lapped at her folds with board flat strokes of his tongue, pushing into her depths and swirling the strong muscle over that little button of nerves that drove her mad.

Grasping her buttocks, Alistair pulled them apart gently to give himself better access and a magnificent view of her pink nethers. Curious, he never did figure out if her lack of hair down _there_ came from Leliana's Orlesian influence or some sort of marvelous elven genetic trait. Regardless, he reveled in her smooth skin, taking his time pleasuring her with his mouth.

Kallian could feel a knot tying itself a thousand times over in her lower abdomen. Her muscles tightened, walls clamped tightly. She was reaching the peak to her climax quickly and he sped up the pace, slipping two digits into her slit and massaging the convulsing inner walls. He sucked lightly and gently raked his teeth over the little nerve bundle until it drove her over the edge.

Arching her back as the waves of ecstasy crashed, Kallian grasped the desk's edge so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her whole body trembled as she felt the sweet release of orgasm, painting and moaning his name as he relentlessly assaulted her sex all the way through her climax. The slick walls threatened to pull him in, pulsating around his fingers and he lapped at the overflow of juices. They dripped down in excess on her thighs. Falling onto the desktop, she felt satisfied, a soft smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

Rising from his knelt position, Alistair flipped her over onto her back. She continued to breathe heavily, trying desperately to catch and steady her breath. He smiled coyly at her, leaning in for a soft chaste kiss. His engorged member pressed against her silky opening, feeling the leftover vibrations of her climax. That coupled with the euphoric look of satisfaction and pleasure on her face was almost too much to bear. Alistair could not helpd but smiled at her as he pushed aside the fiery red bangs that clung to her sweat glistened skin.

Kallian opened her eyes as the sensations subsided and she became more aware of her surroundings, specifically his member twitching, pressed against her. Smiling to herself, she swiveled her hips and grinded against him causing him to hiss.

Alistair sucked in his lower lip and bit down hard. She swiveled again and all he could do was lean forward and kiss her thoroughly. She could taste herself on him but she did not mind nor did she care, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. One strong arm braced against the desktop, another gripped his throbbing member; he positioned the head at her opening, running it along her slit causing Kallian to moan into his mouth.

He drank it in. In response to his nudging, she spread her legs even farther to give him better access and he began slowly pushing into her. Stilled, she marveled at his girth and length as he pushed in with a pop; holding his breath while her walls adjusted themselves to him. He paused with each inch as he pushed, allowing her time to acclimate to him. When she bit his lip mid-kiss and raked at his shoulders with her nails, he pushed in his remaining length and buried himself in her. She arched her back, moaning into his mouth.

Rising to a standing position, Alistair parted their kiss. He began slowly gyrating his pelvis into hers. A hand reached out to grasp her heaving breasts; massaging the milky orb and pinching the hardened rosy nipple. Her face contorted into a spectacular look of both pleasure and pain, he had a hard time distinguishing which sensation was more prominent.

Paused and hilted, he waited for a response. When his movements ceased, Kallian swiveled her hips, grinded her pelvis into his and he knew to continue. One arm grabbed her leg and hooked it over his shoulder. The other leg wrapped itself around his waist. The delicious new angle allowed for deeper penetration and she groaned in approval. Alistair agreed, picking up pace as she writhed underneath him. The sensations were overwhelming; she was slick and hot just for him, only for him. Her hands searched for the edge of the desk as he pounded relentlessly into her, gripping it just in time as his strong arms pulled her body closer to him, dangling her petite ass completely off the desktop.

She panted, breathed heavy, and hummed in pleasure. His hands continued to massage her breasts, pinching the rosy nipple in between two fingers until she yelped in pleasure. Grinning, he was absolutely proud of himself and his sexual prowess over her, taking full advantage of being the dominant one in bed. It was one of the few places she'd allow him control over.

Feeling her walls clamp down, he groaned. Alistair peered down, admiring the way his glistening length slipped in and out of her. She rotated her hips to meet his hurried movements and he leaned forward, taking her bended knee with him and pushing it up against her chest. Beads of sweat dripped from them both; their bodies hot with lust.

He was so close; her cries drove him absolutely mad. _More Alistair, more._ Removing his hand from her breast, he lowered it to nub between her quivering legs. Just merely brushing against it caused her hips to buckle. She cried out his name as he rubbed small circles around it, feeling the walls of her sex contract and pulsate as her back arched.

Wave after wave of sexual tension released; her body shook with desire underneath him. Her face contorted and Alistair drank in the euphoric look of ecstasy on her face. His breathing became irregular as did his strokes. They quickened in pace until with one final thrust he buried himself deep inside her and unloaded his seed, filling her to the brim.

Alistair collapsed atop his lover, completely spent. She pushed aside the books and parchments that littered her desk in order to make room for him. The leather bound manuscripts fell to the floor with a loud thump, startling them both. He rolled off of her and quickly found himself lying on top of very large and solid metal letter opener, amongst other things.

Too tired to move though, the objects poked into his back. Kallian scooted herself onto the desktop and pushed with her elbows to sit up. She glanced over at her exhausted king, who wore the smuggest look on his face.

"I warned you," he said simply. At that she smacked him on the arm and he winced but said no more.

They laid there for some time until Alistair could no longer take the letter opener stabbing him in the spine. He rose first, scooping up his lover in his arms. They moved over to the bed across the room as he fondly remembered the day he specifically ordered her workplace to be converted from an unused bed chamber. Maker knows they had so many unused rooms in the oversized palace and it sure pissed of Anora at the time.

He explained to the dear queen that it was because the Warden Commander (at the time) was so diligent in her research and work, she would labor over research until obscure hours of the evening that were far too dangerous for her to venture home to her Denerim estate alone. In reality, Kallian was very much able to venture home at any hour of the evening by herself; she simply didn't want to and neither did Alistair. He much preferred her right where he could have her. Literally and figuratively. When she ceased being Warden Commander, Anora didn't question why she still needed the office space though Alistair was sure she desperately wanted to.

He laid his mistress onto the canopy bed, amidst the silk cushions and sheets before venturing to the washroom with the intention of starting a bath for the two of them. Kallian pushed herself upright on her elbows to watch her lover as he walked between the two rooms. She admired his chiseled, naked form.

He could feel her eyes burning into him, even with his back turned. Smirking to himself he thought, _Could it be? Was she ready for him again? So soon? _His questions were answered when he felt her presence behind him. Her arms crept across his torso and wrapped themselves around him. He felt her head lay against his back and listened to the soft beating of her heart against his skin.

Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her and began slowly walking them towards the bed. His steps were slow and deliberate; he did not want her to trip while he guided her to the bed. Closing the distance quickly, he leaned forward, taking them both down as he fell onto the plush mattress in a tumble. Arms still wrapped around her waist, he nudged her chin upward with his nose and captured her sweet lips in an impassioned kiss. This time, he would be gentle and slow with her. They would make love twice more before the sun set.

* * *

><p>A soft rapping on the door startled them awake. It was Teagan. He had been sent to find the King, as it was supper time and Anora was waiting for him in the grand dining hall. "Your Majesty?" he called out, through the door, knocking on it once more. "Tis supper time."<p>

Teagan heard shuffling behind the door, and he shook his head. _Oh Alistair_, he thought, _the things I do for you, Anora would have me hanged. _Within moments he heard Alistair's muffled reply.

"I'll be there in a moment. Thank you Teagan," the king shouted as he nudged his lover awake. She rubbed her eyes as he disentangled his limbs from hers and lifted her into an upright sitting position. Alistair had already jumped out of bed and began looking for his clothes. He had to light an oil lamp first as the room was dark now and his clothes were scattered all over the room. Kallian smoothed her disheveled hair, cringing as she tried to readjust her eyes to the bright light. She pulled the sheet closer to herself as Alistair pulled his crumpled shirt over his head.

"Will you be joining us for supper?" he asked as he laced up his boots. He peered at Kallian with hopeful eyes, even though he knew she'd probably battle the archdemon again than sit through an evening with Anora voluntarily.

Kallian shook her head, covering her mouth as she yawned. She had quite enough of Anora for one day and was in no hurry to interact with the royal bitch any time soon. "No, I'll be having dinner with my father tonight," she replied as she got up to find her own discarded clothes.

Alistair shrugged his shoulders, a little disappointed but relieved. He didn't really have the patience to be between his wife and mistress all over again.

"Will I see you afterwards then?" he asked, walking over to her. She smiled lovingly at him and reached upwards to cup his cheek to pull him into her. She kissed him deeply on the lips to answer. "Of course, I want to have you at least three times before you leave for Kirkwall." She then gave him a cheeky grin and he nodded with approval. Alistair rose to leave and was almost at the door before he spun around to embrace Kallian once more. He kissed her deeply, grasping her bottom with a full palm and squeezing it tightly through the thin fabric of the sheet causing her to squeal into his mouth. Parting with her was torturous but he couldn't keep his wife waiting. Kallian was left breathless.

"I can't wait to see you after dinner," he whispered as he left. She couldn't help but grin ridiculously as he unlocked the door and walked out.

"I can't wait either," she muttered under her breath as she rummaged around the room looking for her clothes. Kallian found her smallclothes first. They were ripped to shreds. Shaking her head, she dumped the torn fabric into the wastebin nearby, scowling at her lover.

_So much for her favourite pair of smalls, _she thought. _I'll have to punish him tonight for that._

* * *

><p><span>AN: Please R&R!


End file.
